I Really Want It
by blackrose1002
Summary: Kurt Hummel, an aspiring, young journalist, after being neglected at work for such a long time, finally gets his chance to prove himself. The only thing he needs is something or someone to write about. He's still waiting for the inspiration to come, but what if the opportunity waits just around the corner?


**Hello!**

**So, this was supposed to be a short, fluffy one-shot, but I got a little carried away :)**

**It's based on Klaine AU edit (link in my bio) made by the wonderful _limabeanmouse _on instagram 3**

**It's my first one-shot, so be gentle :)**

**It's unbetaed, any mistakes or typos are mine.**

**Warnings: nothing explicit, just some frottage.**

**I own nothing.**

**Enjoy! :)**

* * *

**I Really Want It**

Kurt sighed deeply, staring at the blank document opened on his laptop. When his boss told him that this month they were focusing on a theater and music, and finally gave him an entire article to write, Kurt had been elated. How hard could it be to find someone interesting to write about in New York City? This place was full stars, worse or better known, plenty of fish to pick from. The problem was, Kurt didn't want to write something ordinary. No, he, since he was a little boy, had always aimed higher, wanted to go bigger. Anyone could write a simple story about someone famous. But Kurt, being his overambitious self, wanted better. That's why he had spent the last two weeks hunting on the streets, looking for anyone even remotely famous, just to get even the smallest chance for an interview. Unfortunately, no such luck. Hours spent scrolling down on twitter and tumblr, looking for signs of someone famous appearing on the streets of New York City, went to waste. Apparently, the celebrities were all for going outside and showing themselves to the world – just not when Kurt Hummel desperately needed them to.

With a groan, he shut down his laptop. There was no point in staring at it mindlessly, he had to do something and figure out the new idea for the article – with only few days left until the deadline, he didn't have a lot of options. A short walk seemed like a good start, something to clear his mind and maybe the inspiration would hit him, like the freight train, just when he wouldn't be expecting it. _Yeah, because that does happen in the real life, _Kurt thought bitterly as he was getting ready to leave. Well, maybe it would be his lucky day.

He decided to head in the direction of his favourite coffee shop. He figured that if he didn't come up with any idea, the least he could do was throw himself a little pity-party that included eating one of those huge pieces of strawberry cheesecake they always had on display on the counter.

He was just about to turn around the corner when something, or rather someone, caught his eye. The man standing next to the car on the other side of the street seemed familiar, he looked almost like… Kurt's eyes widened and his mouth fell open when he realized that the man not only looked like, but it was indeed Blaine Anderson. _The _Blaine Anderson. One of the most talented young actors, he debuted in a Broadway revival of _West Side Story_ last year and just landed the lead role in _Hedwig and the Angry Inch_.

Kurt took a deep breath and quickly made up his mind. This could be it. This could be his chance to finally achieve something and maybe move up the ladder in the office. He was done being treated like a doormat by his co-workers.

_You can do it, Kurt._

Gathering all the courage he could get, he quickly walked to Blaine, speeding up when the man opened the door to the car.

"Mr. Anderson, may I have a minute of your time?" Kurt asked breathlessly, hoping his voice didn't sound too pitchy.

"Sorry, I don't talk to paparazzi." The actor said, giving him a brief look and turned around to get to the car.

"No, no, I'm not one of them." Kurt rushed out. "My name's Kurt Hummel, I'm a journalist."

He internally sighed in relief when Blaine looked back at him. "Okay, what do you want?" He asked a little harshly, but Kurt didn't take it personally. He knew how hard his life must have been, with everyone following his steps everywhere he went.

"An interview, only a short one." Kurt said in his best pleading tone. He looked at Blaine with what he hoped were the best puppy eyes the actor had ever seen. "Please."

Blaine studied him for a moment. "Tell you what." He said, smirking slightly. "Go out with me and you'll get your interview." His eyes slowly raked Kurt's body up and down. "It's a win-win."

Kurt's mind was racing. _What… WHAT? _Suddenly, he realized that Blaine was still looking at him expectantly. "I-, I-, okay, deal." He stuttered out, blushing furiously.

Blaine grinned widely. "Awesome. How about you meet me right here at 7?"

Kurt nodded wordlessly. Somehow, he couldn't find his voice so he just looked Blaine, noticing how mesmerizing his eyes were, even more beautiful than on the photos he'd seen before.

"It's a date." Blaine winked as he got in the car. "See you later, Kurt Hummel." He added through the opened window and with that he drove away, leaving Kurt speechless on the pavement.

_What the hell has just happened?_

* * *

Kurt was frantically pacing around his little apartment. He had already styled his hair and picked the outfit an hour ago and now he was using his spare time to basically drive himself into a full panic mode. He had absolutely no idea what to expect from his date with Blaine. Wait, was it actually a date? And should he call him Blaine or Mr. Anderson? The questions were racing through his mind and holy shit, what if he was being pranked? What if he stood there on the pavement, waiting like a fool, and suddenly the men with cameras appeared, filming some crazy program about naïve people that believed…

_Get a grip, Hummel, _Kurt scolded himself, effectively stopping this frantic train of thought. He glanced at the clock and, after giving himself another small pep talk, he left his apartment and headed to the place of their previous encounter.

When he got there, he noticed that Blaine was already waiting, leaning against the wall and typing something on his phone. When he heard the sound of Kurt's footsteps, his head snapped up and a warm smile appeared on his face.

"You came." Kurt said, unable to keep the surprise away from his voice.

"Of course." Blaine said with a grin. "What, did you think I'd stand you up?"

"I didn't-" Kurt stammered which only made Blaine smile even wider. Kurt sighed in resignation and looked up, biting his lip. "Maybe?"

"Nah, I couldn't let such a handsome man wait here on the street for nothing. Actually…" Blaine said, taking a step closer. "I believe a proper introduction is in order. You know who I am, obviously, and you already told me your name… But why don't we make it official?" He extended his right hand to Kurt. "My name's Blaine."

The journalist shook his hand with a small smile. "Kurt."

"Nice to meet you, Kurt." Blaine said and the way his name rolled of actor's tongue made Kurt's heart skip a beat. Or two.

"So, I was thinking, there's this Italian restaurant two blocks from here, it's really small, but their food is to die for." Blaine said. "What do you say?"

"Sounds great." Kurt answered with joy. "Lead the way."

They walked in a comfortable silence and Kurt took a chance to take a look at Blaine's outfit. He was wearing a pair of black, tight jeans, along with a red v-neck sweater. He couldn't help but notice how well it hugged Blaine's arms and his mouth watered at the thought of what Blaine could be hiding under his clothes. _Jesus, focus, you have a job to do. _Kurt thought, determined to get what he came for.

_Oh, but you'd much rather do _him_ than your job, wouldn't you?_

Kurt groaned internally, he had to get a grip on his emotions, otherwise this evening would go downhill very, very soon.

"There we are." Blaine's voice broke him out of his internal struggle as they reached the restaurant. Being his charming self, Blaine opened the door and let Kurt come in first which made him blush a little, but he hoped the actor didn't notice that. The waitress led them between the tables to the booth in the corner of the small room. After placing their orders, Blaine propped his elbows on the table and leaned forward.

"Tell me something about yourself, Kurt Hummel." He said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"What would you like to know?" Kurt asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Anything. For all I know you could be a paparazzo that just pretends to be a journalist, and is trying to get some embarrassing intel about me, just to make my life miserable."

Kurt's eyes widened in panic and he was about to assure Blaine that he absolutely had no intentions like that, when Blaine burst out laughing. "Oh my god, the look on you face was priceless. Don't worry, Kurt, I'm just messing with you."

Kurt narrowed his eyes. "Be careful, Mr. Anderson, karma is a bitch." He said teasingly.

"I think I'll take my chances." Blaine said with a smile and Kurt let himself drown in these hazel eyes that were glowing softly in the dimmed light of the candles. The moment was interrupted by the waitress that brought their food and Blaine cleared his throat. "So, about that interview of yours. Tell me more about it."

"It's actually the first time I got to write an entire article by myself." Kurt started passionately. "It's supposed to be about anything related to music or musical theater, but I didn't want it to be an ordinary report or a simple review of the show or a concert. Anyone could write that. I wanted something special and then I saw you next to your car, and it was like the biggest dream come true, and I just had to give it a try…" Kurt stopped when he saw the amused expression on Blaine's face. He blushed and looked down on his plate. "And now I'm rambling and probably freaking you out, I'm sorry."

"Don't be. I think it's adorable. And I admire your passion." Blaine said and Kurt looked up at him, biting his lip. He could have sworn Blaine's eyes darkened for a second… but it was probably the light. Yeah, just the light. "Your first article, huh? I'm surprised, with your enthusiasm I was sure you already had a few of them under your belt."

Kurt sighed. "I'm not exactly… popular in my office. I started working there last year, right after college, and I don't know if my co-workers think I'm going to steal their jobs or something, but they've never been very welcoming. Honestly, I'm just happy I finally got my chance, after months and months of editing texts and searching for typos." He rubbed his eyes and sat up straighter. "Sorry, I won't bore you with my problems."

Blaine reached out and grabbed Kurt's hand. "You could never bore me, Kurt." They sat like that for a while, not saying anything and simply enjoying their food and each other's company.

"You know what." Blaine said, suddenly interrupting the silence. "As you're probably aware, there's not much known about me. After my debut on Broadway last year, my agent advised me to go to one of the magazines or talk shows and tell people my story, but I've never wanted to do this. But I think I changed my mind." He finished with a smirk.

"What… what do you mean?" Kurt asked with, his eyes widening, because there was _no way_ this was about to happen.

"Turn your Dictaphone on, Kurt Hummel, because you're about to get the life history of one and only Blaine Anderson."

* * *

When Kurt asked Blaine for a small interview, he really meant it. He thought they were going to talk maybe a little about his upcoming show or about his life in New York City. But he didn't expecting getting a fully exclusive interview in which Blaine basically told him everything about himself.

They spent hours, sitting in the small restaurant, Blaine telling him about growing up in Ohio, coming out, getting beaten up after a dance in his high school. About transferring, finding his safe haven. They discovered they had a lot of things in common, being in their respective glee clubs and it turned out they could have met during Sectionals if one of the teams hadn't withdrawn last second which made Blaine's glee club, the Warblers, compete against a different set of show choirs. Kurt found himself being drawn to Blaine even more, now because he got to really know him, not because he was famous. He felt the pang of disappointment when they finished their interview and it was time for them to leave. Blaine insisted on paying, Kurt tried to fight him on that, but with no success.

They left the restaurant and stood outside, breathing in the cool evening air.

"I really don't want this evening to end." Kurt blurted out and mentally slapped himself for not keeping his mouth shut.

"Me neither." Blaine said, taking a step closer, his breath ghosting on Kurt lips. "What shall we do about that?" He asked in a low voice.

Kurt's breath stuttered, his mind clouded by the sight of Blaine's dark eyes and the smell of his cologne. "We could… We could go to my place." He said, giving himself a mental high five for keeping his voice even. "To drink something or talk." He added, his eyes flickering to Blaine's lips.

"Yeah, talking, talking sounds good." Blaine said in a raspy voice that made Kurt want to do _a lot_ of things to him, none of which were appropriate enough to be done on a pavement.

Kurt nodded wordlessly and, after a brief moment of hesitation, he grabbed Blaine's hand. When the actor didn't pull away, Kurt started walking, leading them in the direction of his apartment. The closer they were, the more nervous he was. His place was really tiny, the small studio apartment was all he could afford. When they reached the front door of his building, Blaine suddenly stopped and pulled Kurt closer.

"I can hear you thinking." He murmured in his ear. "Stop worrying."

Kurt released the breath his was holding and let them inside. They quickly climbed upstairs to the third floor and Kurt opened the door to his place.

"It's not much." He said as they walked in. "But…"

He didn't have a chance to finish, because, as soon as he closed the door, he found himself pinned against it, with Blaine's face merely an inch away from his.

"I love it." Blaine whispered, his eyes firmly locked on Kurt's lips.

"You haven't even seen it yet." Kurt responded in a breathy voice.

Without saying anything, Blaine leaned forward and closed the gap between them. The kiss was surprisingly gentle, considering their current position, but Kurt didn't mind at all. He wrapped his arms around Blaine's neck and could feel the other man's arms circling his waist, pulling him even closer. They reluctantly broke the kiss when the air became an unfortunate necessity.

"I've wanted to do this since the moment I laid my eyes on you this evening." Blaine said and kissed him again. Kurt tilted his head to deepen the kiss, gently licking Blaine's lower lip and immediately slipping his tongue into his mouth when his lips parted. Blaine moved his hands to rest them on Kurt's hips and pushed him harder against the door as the kiss grew more and more passionate. Kurt whined desperately when Blaine pulled out, but it quickly turned into a moan as the man attached his lips to Kurt's neck. As he sucked on a particularly sensitive spot behind his ear, Kurt gasped and his hips bucked forward. The motion made Blaine groan and press his body against Kurt's, leaving no doubt that he was just as hard as Kurt was. Kurt buried his fingers in Blaine's curls and yanked his head up to crash their lips together again. Without breaking the kiss, he started walking Blaine backwards, in the direction of his bed. Somehow, they managed not to kill each other, successfully avoiding all the furniture. When they reached the bed and Kurt was about to lay them down, Blaine swiftly turned them around and pushed Kurt down on the bed, immediately crawling on top of him.

"I usually don't do this." Kurt gasped as Blaine trailed his lips along his jaw.

"Do you want to stop?" Blaine asked between the kisses and small nips on Kurt's neck.

"God, no."

Taking it as a permission to go further, Blaine rolled his hips down, making both of them moan when their cocks rubbed against each other through the material of their jeans. Kurt wrapped his legs around Blaine's waist for a better leverage and thrust up to meet Blaine's hips. They were moving in a perfect rhythm, rocking together, gasps and moans filling the room, and Kurt couldn't remember the last time he felt _this_ good, all of his senses focused on Blaine, Blaine, Blaine. He could feel him suck greedily on his neck and he knew he was leaving marks, but he simply didn't care, he never wanted it to stop. Their moves became more frantic and Kurt could feel himself getting closer to the edge and he knew Blaine was almost there as well.

"Blaine, Blaine." He moaned brokenly and Blaine moved his head to kiss him hard and sped up the thrusts of his hips.

"_Kurt._" He moaned quietly against his lips and Kurt could feel the exact moment Blaine came, his movements getting sloppier, his hips eventually stilling. Still panting harshly, Blaine slid his thigh between Kurt's legs and started rubbing himself against his hard cock.

"Say it… Say my name again." Kurt rasped, so close to the release he could barely breathe.

"Kurt." Blaine whispered in his ear, biting it lightly and that was it. Kurt came with a long, loud moan, his vision turning white for a few seconds. Blaine collapsed on top of him, burying his head in a crook of Kurt's neck. His curls tickled Kurt's cheek and he was tempted to slightly tilt his head and kiss his sweaty temple, but he stopped himself. As much as he didn't want it to be a one-time thing, he wasn't sure how Blaine felt. Sure, they had a great time together, but why would Blaine Anderson, Broadway darling, want to spend more time with him? He was basically a nobody. His thoughts were interrupted by Blaine groaning and shifting uncomfortably.

"Ugh, next time we're doing it with no pants on." He muttered, pushing himself from Kurt's body to lie on his side.

Kurt's heart fluttered at the mention of next time and his worries faded away, at least for that moment.

"Awesome idea." He replied, stretching himself lazily and wincing at the stickiness in his pants. He turned his head to look at Blaine and saw him already staring at him with a small smile and adoration in his eyes. Blaine leaned forward and kissed the top of Kurt's nose, eliciting a giggle from him.

Blaine grinned. "You're so fucking adorable." He said and kissed him again, this time on the cheek. "And so, so fucking hot." He muttered, punctuating each word with a peck on his lips.

Kurt, feeling all giddy and warm inside, wrapped his arms around Blaine and rolled them around, so he was lying on actor's chest.

"How about we take a shower and then I lend you some pants and we watch a movie?" Kurt asked, tracing his fingers along Blaine's lips.

"When you say shower…" Blaine started, his eyes darkening slightly. "… what exactly do you have in mind?"

Kurt got up and slowly headed to the bathroom, swaying his hips as much as he could with his come drying in his pants. "Why don't you follow me and find out?"

Blaine bolted out from the bed with a speed of the bullet, almost tackling Kurt down as he reached the bathroom. He shut the bathroom door behind them and soon after that, the silence in the apartment was broken by quiet laughs and giggles that quickly evolved in another round of moans, gasps and groans.

Later that night, when Kurt was lying in his bed, with Blaine spooning him from behind, he thought that he might have scored himself something much better than a big job opportunity.

And he didn't mind in the slightest.

* * *

**Please, review!**

**Love, K. xxx**


End file.
